monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:MHF2 Fighting Tigrex Guide (by Croda)
Newbie Tips for Tigrex (LS) I noticed Croda missed out some points on the LS strat. As a newbie, I had to modify my tactics in order to take Tigrex down, so here are some observations: 1. Don't forget tranq bombs. If you're fighting Tigrex for the first time, tranqing him is a LOT easier than killing him. You might be able to get away with blowing him sky-high with a crapload of Barrel Bombs, but that's more expensive and IMO not worth it. 2. It seems like Tigrex takes a lot less damage on his tail after you chop it off. Because of this, you may have to change tactics after the tail falls off. I can't confirm this, but after I modified my tactics, he got a lot easier. You should follow the guide until the point when the tail gets chopped off, though. If you're quick, you can still use Croda's strategy, since you may be able to time a horizontal slash to hit his head while leaving you enough time to get away - but I, for one, can't do that. Which is why I posted this safer method. 3. Bring Hornetaur gear, preferably heavily upgraded. The High-Grade Earplug is a lifesaver, because... 4. ...Tigrex's head (his weakest spot) is wide open to attack during two of his moves, provided you're in the right spot. The sweet spot is just to the left front of his left-front claw (relative to him). The only move that can hit you when you're in that spot is the tail sweep, and once you see that coming, even that won't touch you. Otherwise he'll either charge straight - hitting anything in front of the claw - or roar - hitting anything to the left - so if you're in that spot, you're pretty safe. And you can chase him - as the guide suggests - in addition to punishing the moves described below. 5. Obviously this means you need to be circling to Tigrex's left (your right). 6. When you're in the sweet spot, watch for Tigrex to do the snowball or roar moves. Either one exposes his head to attack - since you've got High Grade Earplug, the roar won't touch you. Just be sure that you don't get smacked by his wings when he roars. With the snowball, if you move fast, you can get off a Vertical->Stab->Horizontal combo on his head. With the roar, you'll probably only be able to get one hit on the head from a well-timed Vertical - alternatively you can aim for his claws and try to chop them off. In any case, the roar is also a good time to drink if you need to. 7. Contrary to the guide, I would suggest NEVER attempting to leave the area when Tigrex is in rage. This advice killed me quite a number of times. Just don't attack when he's raging, circle him and wait for it to wear off. Even in the confined space of area 3, that shouldn't be as difficult as attempting to escape. Good luck! 12:59, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Rage Mode You can fight tigrex in rage mode with a bow fairly easily. I've take him down 6 times now and I fought him in rage mode every time. It just requires you to keep moving left and roll when he charges. Also only attack after he rushes by you when he charges. --Halcyon Dtier 22:03, 2 April 2009 (UTC)